Fall of House Laurent (Fiora Judgement)
by MrDrProfDrPepper
Summary: Firoa has been invited to take part in a league Judgement to see if she qualifies to become a Champion of the League.


**Fall of house Laurent (Fiora league judgment) **

**This is my first FanFiction i have ever done, so i decided to start off a little easier than making a full length story. I have a few stories i would like to get done so this is me just testing the water and seeing what other fans like and don't like. any advice is greatly appreciated. Thank You :D**

**Candidate: Fiora Laurent**

**Date: 28 September 18 CLE**

**OBSERVATION**

Fiora's footsteps lightly echo through the marble hallway. Her cape just barley refuses to touch the marble flooring. Hanging off of her waist is her signature weapon, a rapier with a silver handguard in the shape of a cup to protect her hand from other weapons, along with her parrying blade locked into place on the slot on her back. She comes to a set of double doors with an inscription etched into the marble above the doors.

_The truest enemy lies within_

Fiora gave a scoff at the inscription and spoke "Then I will defeat it." she responds to the saying. As she places her hand on the doors and pushes it inward into the darkness. Fiora walks in the darkness with no hesitation as the doors close behind her without her assistance.

**Reflection**

Fiora's right hand grasps her rapier and holds in front of her pointing in to the never ending darkness. Ever since childhood she has been trained to hold her weapon in a specific fashion, the tip pointed at the enemy at a slight angle, while her left hand holds the hilt of her parrying dagger that is hitched on the slot of her back. Firoa's eyes scans the surrounding area but to no avail, in the darkness of the chamber. All of a sudden the sound of metal clanging on metal echoes through the darkness at seems to come from all sides of her. Fiora looked around to see where the sound was coming from but once again the darkness is surrounding her from all sides.

The darkness began to take shape as the chamber transformed into a large open room with straw dummies lining the furthest wall from her. Some were cut to shreds so badly that they were thrown into the corner of the room creating a mound of straw. On the opposite wall is a plethora of iron weapons that ranged from rapiers to broadswords. The center of the room is tiles in the shape of two golden winged lions holding crossed swords in their claws over a turquoise shield. Fiora knew this place; it is the sparring room of her former home within the inner area of Demacia. The sight of her home made her arm lower her rapier down to her side.

The clanging noise began again this time it was originating behind her. Fiora turned around and saw her as she was during her childhood, short black hair in light blue clothing that was a tight fit for her holding a small rapier that has been rounded off to prevent serious injury, She is dueling her oldest brother who is wearing the same style of clothing only bigger and he is holding a dulled long sword with a wooden buckler. Her brother is sweating profusely and is breathing very heavily while Fiora maintained her steady breathing and does not seem to even try. Her brother and she has been in a dance of clashing blades for most of the afternoon, the sessions are necessary to produce the finest duelist in all of Demacia, if not all of Valoran. Even though Fiora was the youngest of all of her siblings she was naturally gifted at dueling, she is also much more arrogant than her siblings because of her gift.

Before they could finish the duel a much older voice caught everyone's attention including Fiora's "that's enough." The voice sent hatred through Fiora's veins; she knew her father's voice all too well as much as she wanted to forget it she can't.

Her father, Searlas, is starting to show his age as some of his dark brown hair began to lose their color and began to turn grey as he walked into the room. On his left arm is the head matron's cape separated into three strands. Both the children quickly let their weapons drop on to the floor and bowed to him. Upon seeing herself bow to that piece of filth made her anger get the best of her, she grasp her rapier even harder so that her knuckles started to turn white.

Searlas stood in place in front of the children for a good moment before he turns to Fiora and with a smile said "Fiora, you are a fantastic duelist, you might even surpass me one day" his voice was full of laughter but Fiora took it as a mockery of her skills. She never relied on poison, blackmail, or other cheap tricks as her father did, almost tarnishing the Laurent name beyond redemption.

"_lâche_, you are a disgrace to the Laurent line and the sacred art of dueling!" as Fiora swung her sword at him, just as it made contact with his body enveloped the blade in a mist as it scattered through the air. Everyone and her surroundings followed the same fashion of turning into a mist and fade away into the air. The mist came together in a dance like movement consisting of swirls.

The two story buildings surround the area are made from white stones and marble with each one flying the great banner of Demacia. In the center of the area is a massive marble fountain, on top of it is the effigy of the current king of Demacia, Jarvan Lightshield III, the area is busy with street life ranging from street performers to civilians buying from the merchants. Fiora remembers being here a few years back.

Fiora knew where the summoners have taken her in her memories; this was the day that Fiora challenges her father for control of the Laurent house. Just as she remembers she sees her father being escorted by Demacian military personnel in blue and golden armor with Jarvan IV walking closely behind them with his signature spear and golden armor, along with many more guards for the prince's protection.

Fiora's rage blinded her in her movement toward her father, not even noticing his majesty was also there. When she got within several feet away from the caravan multiple guards moved to intercept her with their weapons drawn. The guards where shouting at her not to precede any closer, the commotion caused all the attention within the area to be focused toward Fiora has she continued walking toward her father.

Fiora stopped and commanded the guards with anger filling her words "let him go!"

The guards moved their weapons closer to Fiora, the wall of steel did not faze her, and her gaze was locked onto her father who is hanging his head in shame from the world.

Jarvan IV walked toward Fiora, moving the guards to his side, and responded with a sympathetic tone "Fiora, I know he is your father and head of your house but he needs to be punished with the full weight of Demacian law. He was caught trying to poison his challenger's drink."

Fiora's eyes moved from Searlas to Jarvan. She explained what she ment in her command to his guards "That's not what I meant. I challenge him to a duel, for control of House Laurent."

Jarvan and everyone around them had a confused look on their faces; even her father was uncertain what he just heard coming from his daughter's mouth.

Jarvan lets out a hearty laugh at Fiora's proposal "well this is a first for me, a child of the head of the house wanting full control." Jarvan entertains the idea for a moment "alright I have not seen a good duel in a while so I will allow it. If you win Fiora you get complete control of the House, deal?"

Fiora nodded her head in agreement "deal"

Jarvan ordered the guards to release her father and give him one of their swords so he has a chance to defend himself. The guards formed a wide circle around the two Laurents and keeping civilians from interrupting the duel. Searlas hesitantly walked to face Fiora. She could tell he was uncertain about something, whether it is harming his own daughter or if he was questioning his own skill in a fair duel.

Fiora raises her rapier completely vertical in front of her as her father mirrors the same stance. The two of them just stood there waiting for an opening to strike. Firoa and Searlas moved their left foot over the right creating a circular movement. Everyone was quietly watching a duel of the two best duelists in Demacia. Searlas made the first move with a quick lunge targeting Fiora's stomach. Fiora quickly moved her blade to intercept it; the second it made contact with her blade she flicked her wrist sending Searlas stumbling to the left. Once Searlas regained his stance he made another swing at her, Fiora moves to the side as the blade just barley cut the hair on her forehead. Fiora stepped away from him, she noticed that his strikes were not as disciplined as hers were. Even though his moves did not have discipline they had power to them, enough that if it made contact it would cause considerable injury. Fiora charges at him, as Searlas thrusts forward Fiora spins on her heels causing the flat side of the blade to safely slide across her side. Fiora saw an opening in her father's stance and she did not hesitate to strike. Fiora made several quick strikes on his arms and shoulders so fast that no one could even see her blade make contact with his moves several feet away from Searlas. Fiora and Searlas resume standing across from each other. With every passing moment Searlas becomes more and more tiered and his blood begins to soil his clothes, while Fiora stays composed and stalwart. Fiora took a deep breath in and released it in an instant she moved almost like a blur, dashing all over the makeshift ring of Demacians, striking Searlas several times without him trying to defend, she strikes his legs, chest and sides. Fiora had to control her rage in order to avoid any of the vital areas; she does not want to kill him she wants to make him realize what a disgrace his is to the Laurent house. Once Fiora finished she stands in front of Searlas as he dropped his rapier and fell to his knees.

Fiora stood over him with her sword pointed to his chest aimed at his heart. Searlas looks into Fiora's eyes with tears beginning to form. "I surrender; you win, you are now in control of the house now."

Fiora remembered her father's face clearly even without the summoner's magic. He was broken, defeated and scared. She remembered it not only because it was a defining moment but it was the first time she had seen her father like that. Fiora sheathes her rapier and beings to walk away from Searlas. As she is walking away she hears Searlas in a faint tone "why do you want to join the league Fiora?"

Fiora turns around and yells at the broken man. Everyone in the vicinity could feel the hatred in her words. "I want to join the League so I can restore the Laurent name to its former glory that you carelessly threw away!"

Her father's expression changed in an instant, a large grin dons his face and the tears practically vanished. His voice was now more confident and proud "How does it feel exposing your mind?"

"It felt good beating him in a duel one more time."

With that the city dissolved away into a single large room. White stones line the walls and floors of where the buildings once stood just a moment ago. A man stands in place of her father. The man is covered with a long purple rob that covers his face with a hood. On the tip of the hood is stitching in the form of the golden lions of the Demacian crest. The robed figure lowers his hood to reveal a man a little younger than Fiora herself. Copper colored stubble covers his chin and the top portion of his head.

The man bows to Fiora and a set of hidden doors open up behind him. "Welcome to the League Fiora Laurent, The Grand Duelist "he says as she is walking to the doors behind him. Fiora liked the title that was given to her; it fits her quite well as the best duelist in Demacia even in all of Valoran.


End file.
